


A Hunters Life For Me

by sianyboxx



Category: Supernatural, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sianyboxx/pseuds/sianyboxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxine visits Washington to check out rumours of some freaky "wolf" sightings. Sam and Dean meet up with her and help out. What could possibly go wrong in the town called Forks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hunters Life For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh this is so old, I think I wrote this for an English assignment back in high school, but I thought I'd chuck it up here and continue it just for some writing practice. Don't even take this seriously, I'm just doing this for fun!

A hot red-head travelling by herself always attracts attention, but by now, after a few years of doing it, I was used to the sceptical looks and the wary glances. And if the travelling-by-herself thing didn’t draw people’s attention, the car did. My yellow 65’ Ford Mustang was a pretty uncommon car, and the loud roar of its engine made heads turn where ever it went. So it was kind of hard to go anywhere unnoticed, but this car was too good to give up. A gift from my parents for my sixteenth birthday, it had sentimental value as well as practical use. And here in the tiny town of Forks, in Washington, it was a rather ostentatious car to be driving. But hey, it was my baby, it wasn’t going anywhere.  
There wasn’t much to this ‘Forks’ town. A few stores along the main road, a gas station, not much. I finally spotted what I had been looking for and pulled into the semi-crowded parking lot of the local diner. I had been driving for four hours straight with the latest ‘You Me At Six’ album to listen to and only a bag of Skittles to eat. I was starving. Parking a few spaces away from the entrance I hopped out of the car only to receive a few wolf whistles from the group of high schoolers loitering around the front of the shop. Normally I would have ‘flipped them the bird’ had the whistles been aimed at me, not my car.  
“Yes, you can take photos. No, you can not touch her.” I said to the guys with a laugh, and headed inside.  
Plonking myself into one of the booths nearer the back, I took a look at my surroundings. There was a back door out through the kitchen, and I was pretty sure I had seen a window in the bathroom that could provide an exit if possible. It was my usual routine whenever I went anywhere. Scope out any exit routes that I could use if need be. It was my instinct that did this and it had saved my ass on more than one occasion.  
“One steak burger with extra fries, and one lime milkshake, please.” I said to the waitress when she came over to take my order.  
“Looks like you’d be a hit with the men, with a car like that.” The waitress smiled and pointed outside to where all the boys were crowding around my car.  
“Actually, I think more often than not it scares them off.” I said and we both laughed.  
“I’ll be right out with your order.”  
“Thanks.” I said with a grin and turned to pick up my backpack that was on the seat next to me. I dug around for a moment until I found my mobile. I had two texts. I opened it and saw that the first was from Bobby Singer, an old family friend.

_Hey Maxine._  
 _Got your message._  
 _Talked to the boys and they should be on their way._  
 _Keep safe._

I laughed at the short and sweet style of Bobby’s message. The second was from an unknown number, but I had a fair idea who it was from.

_Hi Max, Sam M. here._  
 _We’re on our way now, just leaving motel._  
 _Are about 7 hours out, so be there as soon as we can._  
 _Forks, Washington, right?_

I replied to Sam saying that yes, the case was indeed here in Forks. It was then that the waitress returned with my food, and my stomach couldn’t have been happier. Before she could leave I asked if her if she knew of anywhere that I could stay for a while.  
“Yeah, there’s a little motel just down the road. It’s on the main street, so you can’t miss it.”  
“Awesome, thank you very much.” And with that I dug into my meal, thoroughly enjoying every bite of it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I exited the diner, half-finished milkshake in hand, and went over to inspect my car, making sure those boy‘s hadn’t messed with anything. There wasn’t a problem; however, I did find a note in the wipers with ‘Call Me’ and a cellphone number on it. I just laughed and tossed it away. I wasn’t going to bother wasting my time with stupid little high school boys. They weren'tt even worth it.  
I found the motel that the waitress had mentioned. It was a pokey little thing at the end of the main road. I pulled into the parking lot and headed over to reception. The young guy inside was eyeing my car with obvious envy.  
“Sweet ride.” He said as he handed me over my keys to the room. He shot another wistful glance outside.  
“I know, right.” I said with a grin. I headed off, not before grabbing my gear out of the trunk. I entered the room and looked around. There wasn’t much. A few chairs, a double bed, the usual sink and fridge. There was a bathroom to the left, cleaner than most. I chucked my rucksack with my hunting gear in it on the seat and plugged my laptop in beside the bed. It was finally then that I realised that I was dead tired. I jumped into the soft, cushy bed and proceeded to have the best sleep that I had had in a long time.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After waking early and having the longest shower, I was relaxing on the sofa in the room when there was a knock on the door. Peering through the peephole I realised that the guys had arrived. Opening the door I received a confused look from the younger man who I assumed to be Sam.  
“We’re looking for Max. Max Rivers. Is he here?” The other man, who must have been Dean, said.  
“Uh…yea. She is right in front of you.”  
“Wait, what? You, you’re Max?” The disbelief in his voice matched the surprised look on his face.  
“Yea. Max. Short for Maxine…” I waited for them to click and laughed when it dawned on them.  
“Oh, uh… sorry about that. Bobby told us we were helping out a hunter friend of his. I guess we were sort of expecting someone… maybe a bit older. So how do you know Bobby anyway?” Sam sounded genuinely apologetic about the mistake but I just waved it off with a laugh.  
“It’s not a problem, I should have told him to tell you who you were looking for. Bobby’s an old family friend, been around in my life as long as I can remember. Saved my ass on more than one occasion too. What about you guys, how do you know him?”  
“Well, who doesn’t Bobby know?” Dean said, with a smirk on his face. “No, he was a… friend you could say, of our fathers and we sorta grew on the old man. He does us a favour and gets us outta trouble now and then. He’s good at that.” I was intrigued by the knowing look that passed between the two brothers.  
“Well, go get a room, then come here and I can tell you what I’ve got so far. It ain’t much, but it’s a start.”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next few days were a mixture of interviews with the local policemen, courtesy of Dean and Sam, interviews with some of the townspeople thanks to my posing as a news reporter from Seattle, and lots of dead ends. Five different people and five different places to start our search, and not a single one of them had proved viable. Sam’s research proved useless, as it gave us nothing that any of us hadn’t heard already. I was starting to have my doubts as to whether or not there was actually a case here or not, and Dean was voicing my thoughts as well. So when I found that a hiker had reported weird tracks and trails in the forest not far from town, we pounced on it like cats on a mouse. I decided to travel with the guys, as I didn’t want my car being messed with.  
When we arrived at the track it was instantly obvious that something had gone through there. A large part of the trail had been cleared off, and a few of the shrubs had been tossed to the side. It had definitely not been man made. Grabbing my gun out of my backpack and extra silver bullets just in case, I slipped out of the backseat. Peering over the shoulders of the guys, I spotted their fake IDs and laughed at the names on them.  
“Angus and Young? Bikini Inspector?! That’s hilarious!”  
“Oh shut up. At least you didn’t have to actually use it.” Sam grumbled good-naturedly, with Dean sniggering in the background. After getting all our gear together we headed off to kill ourselves some werewolves.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Author's Note:**

> Cool so that it so far! If you wanna read more, let me know! :D


End file.
